


Control

by kanayuzuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyone could be anything really, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Kidnapping, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protectiveness, Rating subject to change if things get darker, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, Zarkon is too OP (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanayuzuki/pseuds/kanayuzuki
Summary: After awakening the Blade Keith never expected to experience any side effects, both advantageous and unwanted. Everyone has just accepted his part Galra genes. How long will he be able to hide it, especially when he comes face to face with the enemy who can see right through his facade~Not canon whatsoever... it's 3am





	1. Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts = ~  
> Enjoy!  
> Sorry for any typos... It’s like 3 in the morning LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~~~

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since he had awakened the Blade, Keith had begun experiencing an interesting side effect. As the weeks had progressed his reflexes seemed to respond much quicker than before. He noticed this when he was able to dodge thrown food at the dinner table better than the previous times, even if he was taken by surprise. Intrigued by this he tested it out during his late night training sessions and much to his delight he was able to proceed several more levels ahead than usual on the training bots. Choosing to keep his slightly enhanced ability to himself he had continued to spar everyday with the other paladins while controlling his fast reflexes skillfully; it wasn’t until today when he rose from his bed and walked into his private bathroom that he realized he had awakened an unwanted, physical side effect as well. 

“Aaaaugh!”

Startled he fell backwards after briefly looking into the mirror. 

~'What the hell…?'~

Staring back at him was his face no doubt, but with bright yellow eyes. Steadying himself he leaned in closer and shut his eyes tight, willing the glowing eyes to go away, while simultaneously shaking his head back and forth for good measure. When he reopened his eyes he was dismayed to see that the glowing eyes had not returned to normal and began to panic. 

~'How am I gonna explain this to everyone?! Allura JUST got over the fact that i’m part Galra… 'I' just got over the fact that i’m part Galra…'~

Keith ran his fingers through his hair, which was thankfully still black. Standing up straight he took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more concentrating on controlling his breathing. 

~'Come on Keith. Control'~ *long exhale~*

Ever so slowly he reopened his eyes again and let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw two blue-gray eyes staring back at him. 

“Okay. I can do this. If I keep calm they won’t change.” Keith spoke lowly to himself.

A sudden knock on the door startled him, causing him to let out a short yelp. Quickly composing himself he double checked himself in the mirror for a quick second before rushing to the door. When he opened it he was face to face with a discontent Lance still in his robe. Crossing his arms across his chest he rose an eyebrow at the Blue Paladin. 

“What is it, Lance? You don’t normally come to my room, much less knock on the door.”

Lance’s discontent expression turned to one of annoyance. 

“Listen, Mullet. Breakfast has already been served and no one else was available to check on your sorry ass to see if you were awake yet. Usually you’re in the training room anyway. So Shiro ‘volunteered’ me to come get you… so hurry up.” 

And just like that Lance spun on his heels and hurriedly left Keith standing in the doorway muttering under his breath to himself. 

“Ah geez. What a great way to start the day.” 

Running back into his room he quickly put on his usual attire, grabbed his red jacket not wasting anytime to put it on and jogged down towards the dining hall to join the others. 

… … … 

 

Breakfast had been normal. No horrified or weird looks were aimed at Kieth, so he reassured himself that he was succeeding in keeping his new look in check. 

Several more days passed and Keith felt like he had gotten the hang of controlling his new glowing eyes. Only at night when he was alone did he allow his concentration to slip, and surprisingly, as unwanted as this new trait was, it gave him another advantageous ability. He now possessed something akin to night vision. It wasn’t perfect, but it was much better than before. His eyes adjusted to dark surroundings much faster and his self-awareness in the dark had increased; so much so that he was actually able to train against the bots with all the lights off, being careful not to alert any of his comrades of course. 

‘I guess this isn’t so bad.’ Keith thought almost happily to himself, almost. 

… … … 

A week later they were all conversing after dinner when the alarm went off with Allura’s voice soon booming over the speakers.

“Paladins! Get to your Lions!”

In less than a minute they were all fastened into their Lions and ready to go. 

Shiro: “Princess! Do we need to form Voltron immediately?” 

Allura: “Not necessary and hopefully it stays that way. There is a Galra scouting fleet ahead and no sign of the mothership. Take them out as quickly as possible!”

Shiro: “Roger that.”

Lance: “So it’s like target practice. It’s been a while!”

Pidge: “Lance this isn’t a game!”

Lance: “Yea yea. Let’s go!”

Hunk: “I’m with ya, Lance! Let’s light ‘em up!”

… … … 

After only 20 minutes all the ships were destroyed with only pieces of debris left floating in space. 

Lance: “Whoo! That was easy! How many did you get, Mullet?”

Keith: “I wasn’t counting.”

Lance: “So I win by default. Sweet!”

Keith: “…47.”

Lance: “…damn it!”

Hunk: “I got 30 if anyone’s interested!”

Shiro: “Nice job, guys! Allura are we clear to come back?”

Allura: “…”

Shiro: “Princess? Is everything ok?”

Coran: “Yes everything is fine, Paladins. We’re just picking up a reading we don’t understand. Remain where you are until further instruction.”

Allura: “The scanner says another ship is nearby… and quite a big one… but I don’t see if anywhere…”

Shiro: “Is it as large as the Galra mothership?”

Coran: “No, not quite.”

Allura: “Move aside for a second, Coran. Let me try something…”

In just a few ticks the space in front of them began to waver as if an electromagnetic field had become visible revealing a large base only 200 yards away. 

Lance: “Holy shit!”

Shiro: “Lance! Language!”

Allura: “Just as I thought. Something seemed strange about that signal our scanner was picking up. Turns out it was something similar to a cloaking device hiding this entire ship.”

Coran: “Princess, look! It has the Galra insignia on it! Now why is it all the way out here?!”

Allura: “Good question, Coran. Paladins, go check it out, but be discreet. We don’t need a war right here and now.”

Shiro: “Roger that. Let’s go guys. Keith and I will veer right, Hunk and Pidge veer left. Lance, remain back here at a distance so you can warn us of any suspicious movement. Keep a wary eye out. We’re counting on you to tell us when to high-tail it out of there. Everyone got it?”

Keith: “Got it.”

Pidge: “Yup.”

Hunk: “On it!”

Lance: “…Yea I got it.” he huffed as he crossed his arms like a frustrated child pushing back against his seat.

Shiro chuckled at Lance’s reluctance. Lance didn’t realize that his long distance shooting would come in handy if they needed to get out of a tight spot. 

As planned Shiro and Keith flew to examine the right side of the ship while Pidge and Hunk went to examine the left side. Nothing too suspicious look out of place, aside from the fact that it was a Galra ship of course. Weirdly enough there wasn’t even an emergency response call for backup when the Paladins had taken out all of the small fighters. It had been 10 minutes already and still nothing. 

Lance: “Guys? Anything?”

Hunk: “Nothing, man. You’re not missing out on much.”

Pidge: “It’s kinda eery… we won’t know it’s purpose unless we actually go inside.”

Almost on cue as if it was responding to Pidge’s statement the Lions started to gravitate towards the ship in a sudden awkward motion. 

Keith: “What’s going on? Red is moving on her own…!”

Pidge: “Us too!”

Hunk: “Me three!”

Shiro: “Allura! What’s happening?!”

Allura: “Paladins there seems to be an magnetic charge pulling you and the Lions in. Seems they were waiting for just the right time to activate it!”

Hunk: “What?!”

Pidge: “Damn them!”

Shiro: “Full thrusters, Paladins! Hurry!”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter 1 is done~ Things pick up in the next couple of chapters, I promise~ thanks for reading!!~


	2. Well well well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New update b/c I wanna get it off my chest~ Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes! This time it's only 12am instead of 3am haha  
> It's a bit shorter than Chapter 1... but no worries this isn't the end. There's at least one more chapter in me~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*Inside the Galra ship*

 

A commander paced back and forth while watching his subordinates below with his arms held behind his back. 

“Have you secured all the Lions? Lord Zarkon will not accept anything less than all four!”

From below one of the soldiers responded by displaying their progress on the larger screen. 

“…Yes and no, Sir.”

The commander huffed and stormed out of the room and down the corridor towards a large set of doors. Before entering he took a deep breath before pushing them open and kneeling immediately. 

“Lord Zarkon Sir… the magnetic wave pull is in progress; however… we were unable to apprehend all four Lions. Permit me to-“

He was suddenly cut off by a non-seeable force and thrown backwards hitting the large doors and landing on the ground with a heavy thud. Groaning he looked up and saw Haggar standing a few feet away with her hand up, glaring directly at him with her yellow eyes glowing. 

Haggar: “Silence you pathetic fool. Our Lord Zarkon has no use for failures. You were told the importance of this mission and failed.”

Slowing turning her head she continued. “How shall we punish him, Sire?”

The larger figure pulled off his hood and turned to face her. 

Zarkon: “Now now Haggar. He did not completely fail us. He has presented us with an opportunity and we shall be wise to take it. Come, let’s go greet our guests properly.”

 

*Back outside the Galra ship*

 

Hunk: “I’m free!”

Pidge: “Me too!”

Allura: “Nice job you two! Shiro? Keith? What’s your position? Do you require additional assistance?”

Keith: “Yeah, a little help would be nice.”

Shiro: “Just don’t get too close!”

Lance: “On it! Hunk, Pidge, let’s damage the ship as much as we can, maybe it’ll be enough to shake ‘em loose.”

Hunk: “Ok!”

In a flash the Blue, Yellow and Green Lions were shooting at every seeable surface of the ship. With the mental connection to their Lions, Shiro could feel through his link that the magnetic pull had gotten slightly weaker and was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when a sharp pain entered his head. Clutching it between his hands he let out a loud gasp catching the attention of the rest of the team. 

Keith: “Shiro?! What’s wrong?”

Shiro: “Gah! My head. It hurts. I can’t will my Lion to pull away fast enough. Get out of here, Keith!”

The Black Lion was only 50 yards from making contact with the Galra ship at this rate. Bracing for impact, Shiro tore his hands away from his head and tightly held onto the controls. 

Keith: “Not a chance!” 

Aiming Red’s head towards the deck Keith lit up the surrounding area, incinerating all the Galra soldiers nearby. At least this might give Shiro enough time to recollect himself and get the hell out of there. Black landed sloppily on all fours while Keith did his best to steer Red up against the Black Lion, trying to goad it off of the ship himself, and for a second, it seemed to be working.

“Come on. Come on. Move.” Keith muttered under his breath. 

Suddenly without warning the Galra ship violently shifted beneath them, causing the Black and Red Lions to collide into each other and ending with both of them fully collapsing onto the deck. Keith quickly left the cockpit area of his Lion and rushed to check on Shiro who was already laying face first on the ground. The Red Paladin stopped breathing for a second before letting out a sigh of relief. Shiro was fine, and even conscious, just a bit scrambled by the looks of it. 

Keith: “Come on, Shiro. Let’s get you back into your Lion and get the hell out of here. Guys, we’re gonna need some cover.” 

Angling himself so Shiro could lean on him, Keith slowly stood, but before any of his teammates could respond another voice answered instead, and this time it didn’t come from his helmet. 

Zarkon: “Welcome aboard, Paladins.”

Keith and Shiro could hear the sneer in his voice without looking at his face. Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder signaling that he could stand on his own, while his right arm simultaneously lit up. 

Shiro: “Still after the Black Lion, Zarkon? It already rejected you.”

Zarkon scoffed. “It matters not. I merely need to reacquaint myself with the beast, and Voltron will be within my grasp.”

Shiro: “Not if I can help it!”

In seconds Shiro had lunged at Zarkon with his Galra arm and the true fight had begun. Several Galra soldiers had also made their way to the deck with pulled out swords, charging at full speed towards the two Paladins. Knowing that Shiro would need all his attention focused on Zarkon Keith braced himself and allowed for his bayard to transform into his own large sword and ran towards them. 

Slashing right and dodging left Keith found that all that training over the past few weeks had been very beneficial. Against more than 50 soldiers he was still standing without a single scratch on his armor. Between fallen Galra soldiers he would glance over at Shiro and Zarkon and see that they were almost evenly matched. But what bothered Keith the most was that Zarkon seemed to be holding back. Realizing this he fought faster and harder, wanting to quickly clear out the extra enemies before the fight between Shiro and Zarkon became worse. 

Another brutal slash and another soldier went down, only a few more to go; a good thing too since he was beginning to pant. 

Keith: “Hey guys! Any progress up there?”

Hunk: “Sorta. The magnetic pull had completely stopped, but Shiro’s Lions is non responsive, according to Allura.”

Allura: “That is unfortunately correct, Hunk. It needs Shiro’s help to get moving.”

Keith: “Well he’s a little busy at the moment. Zarkon is here.”

Lance: “Here?! In the flesh?!”

Pidge: “What’s so special about this Galra ship that Zarkon himself is here to oversee it?”

Allura: “A good question for another time. Our priority is to get Shiro and Keith out of there. We cannot risk Zarkon getting his hands on the Black Lion!”

Lance: “I’m on it, Princess!”

In response Lance had the mouth cannon on his Blue Lion aimed at the deck. 

Lance: “Heads up!”

Immediately after his warning a huge blast hit the deck only a few meters away from the two Paladins and Zarkon, startling all of them. 

Keith: “What the hell?! Lance watch it!”

Zarkon glared up at the Blue Lion. 

Zarkon: “I guess it’s time to get serious.”

With Shiro still partly distracted Zarkon easily managed to sweep the Black Paladin’s feet out from under him and placed his blade directly against his throat. 

Zarkon: “The Black Lion is mine.”

Shiro grunted as he tried to remove Zarkon’s foot which was pressing down painfully on his chest. Keith had just finished off the last Galra soldier when he saw the scene laid out before him. His breathing hitched again and a combination of panic and adrenaline drove him forward with his sword raised above his head. 

“NO! Get away from him!”

Unprepared he managed to inflict a long gash on Zarkon’s arm, forcing him to stumble back slightly. Looking up Keith could see that Zarkon was more than enraged and braced himself to take the Galra king head on as Shiro coughed on the ground. 

Keith: “Are you alright, Shiro? Can you stand?”

Shiro: “Yeah. Thanks, Keith.”

When they both looked back at Zarkon they were confused to see that his infuriated expression had changed to one of pure amusement and mockery, and he was looking directly at Keith. 

Zarkon: “Well well well…” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2! Zarkon saw it, who's in more danger now?! 
> 
> Geez, it's hard to juggle so many characters. Sorry if I seem to be neglecting some, I don't mean to~  
> This ones a bit shorter than the last one... sorry~~~~~
> 
> And like I said above, I have at least one more chapter left in me, so no worries, I don't end it here ;)
> 
> Might take longer to upload because I see it as a very important chapter x)
> 
> (Comments appreciated! Thanks for the previous kudos!)


	3. 3.2.1. FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! I've been super super busy... family member recovering from surgery... plus a nasty case of writers block~ Enjoy! The real action begins now~~~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Zarkon began to take slow relaxed steps around the two Paladins, like a shark encircling its prey; closing in with every step.

Zarkon: “You have a secret I was not made aware of, Red Paladin. How very interesting and… amusing.” his sneer had returned. 

Keith’s grip on his sword tightened. What was Zarkon talking about? Had his control slipped when he saw Shiro in danger like that? All these thoughts and more were racing through Keith’s mind, all while the Galra Lord seemed to be enjoying the various expressions of turmoil and concern flitting across his face. Meanwhile, Shiro was having his own array of confused thoughts flood his mind. The realization that Zarkon’s focus had completely shifted from him and the Black Lion to Keith did not sit well with him one bit, and on top of that, the two seemed to be having a silent conversation between each other. With these new realizations Shiro shifted his position so that he now stood in front of the younger Paladin, his glowing Galra arm raised in a defensive position. 

Shiro: “I don’t know what game you’re playing at to mess with his head, Zarkon; but it stops now.”

More amusement appeared on Zarkon’s face as he seemed to talk right past Shiro and straight at Keith once again. 

Zarkon: “Your ‘team’… hasn’t seen it yet, have they.” 

While it was posed as a question, it sounded more like a statement, and Keith went visibly rigid before quickly regaining his composure. 

Keith: “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Zarkon. But Shiro is right, your game ends now.” 

Zarkon’s sneer dissipated. “I suppose it has.”

Without warning Zarkon charged at the Paladins with his weapon raised. With barely any time to react Shiro managed to raise his Galra arm and block the attack mid-swing. The face of the Galra Emperor and the Black Paladin were now only inches apart, each one glaring menacingly at the other and teeth clenched. The loud slam of Shiro’s prosthetic Galra arm and Zarkon’s weapon snapped Keith out of he panic stricken gaze and readied himself to aid in the fight. 

Running at full speed with his bayard angled forward he swung at Zarkon forcing the Galra Emperor to withdraw from his tight staring contest with Shiro. Taking his place beside the Black Paladin once again Keith took a deep breath and waited for a signal from Shiro to attack. Zarkon seemed to be evading them quite easily and if there was any hope of escaping or even defeating him, they would need to be fully focused without any distractions. Right on cue they became aware that their team members had been speaking to them through their coms. 

Lance: “You guys got company!” 

Shiro suddenly grabbed his head between his hands and let out a pained grunt. Keith looked around desperately to find the source of the sudden, unseeable pain and spotted a cloaked figure with their hands raised above their head; correction, ‘her’ hands raised above her head. 

Keith: “Haggar. You witch! Let him go!” 

The Red Paladin began to rush at the new threat when Zarkon swiftly blocked his path. 

Zarkon: “Your fight is with me Red Paladin.” 

Keith glared daggers at the Galra Emperor and pulled out his Galra Blade to fight alongside his red bayard. Zarkon grinned. 

Zarkon: “How fitting to see you wielding such a blade. And I see that you’ve awoken it. Let’s see if you can use it.”

Keith: “I can more than just use it.”

Now fully armed Keith ran at Zarkon with his enhanced senses. Knowing Shiro was in continuous pain pushed Keith to fight with everything he had. With his Galra senses he could keep up with Zarkon’s swings, but it still wasn’t enough to land a hit, and it didn’t help that his team was still trying to have a full conversation with them. 

Hunk: “What’s going on down there?!”

Pidge: “Keith are you fighting Zarkon right now?!” 

Lance: “Wait, what’s wrong with Shiro?”

Allura: “Shiro! What’s wrong? Do you need assistance?”

Shiro: “… *pant* Haggar. *pant* … Keith… *pant*… fighting alone.”

Allura: “Ok Shiro. Hunk, Pidge, what are your positions?”

Pidge: “I was able to hack into this ship’s main computer and extract some information that I haven’t been able to look through yet. But I was able to completely shut down the ship’s power. It won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

Hunk: “I’ve taken out all the large cannons. The castle isn’t in any danger.”

Allura: “Very good you two. Lance?”

Lance: “Hold on just a second, Princess. I’m gonna try something-”

During his team’s exchange Keith was trying his hardest to block them out and focus all his attention on Zarkon. Through gritted teeth Keith swung his bayard forward while using his Galra blade to block another one of Zarkon’s attacks. They were neck and neck and, quite frankly, evenly matched. Even Zarkon seemed slightly surprised, but not nearly enough to imply that Keith had any advantage over him. The Galra Lord still evaded Keith’s attacks with ease. Thinking back to his earlier training days Keith tried to remember the countless advice Shiro had given him when he felt like he had plateaued. Taking a quick glance over at Shiro who was still on the ground holding his head Keith felt his heart lurch with anxiety, he had to finish this sooner rather than later, who knew what mental torture Haggar had conjured up by now. 

Pulling out everything he had Keith ducked down, using his bayard to block Zarkon’s vertical attack, while using his Galra blade to twist Zarkon’s own weapon out of his hand, immediately followed by his freed bayard arm to elbow Zarkon square in the jaw; and finally, simultaneously using one of his own legs to kick Zarkon off balance. Finally Keith stood above him with both his Galra and bayard blade held right up against his throat in an ‘X’ formation. 

Giving Zarkon a cold stare before looking over immediately at Haggar Keith pressed the blades against Zarkon’s throat a bit harder, drawing a thin trickle of blood. 

Keith: “Release Shiro! And I won’t kill him… immediately.”

Hangar narrowed her eyes at Keith, full of hatred, and reluctantly let up her hold on Shiro. Hearing Shiro’s deep, relaxed gasps reassured Keith that she had complied and he looked back down at Zarkon.

Keith: “Does this answer your question of whether I can wield either of my blades. Now give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here and now for all of the suffering and death you’ve caused.”

Zarkon finally gave Keith a genuine look of disdain. 

Zarkon: “You think you’ve defeated me, Red Paladin of Voltron?”

In response to his rhetorical question Haggar began to discreetly raise her arms above her head once more, but before she could complete the motion a sudden small, yet concentrated blast hit her square in the chest sending her flying backwards, slamming her against the metal deck. 

Lance: “Booyah! Did you guys see that shot?!”

Keith: “…What took you so long?”

Lance: “I was waiting for that witch to release her hold on Shiro. A simple ‘thank you’ would be appreciated.”

The pout was audible in the Blue Paladin’s voice, causing Shiro to chuckle slightly. 

Shiro: “Thanks Lance.”

Hunk: “Yea that was a great shot, buddy!”

Zarkon growled in anger. 

Zarkon: “You haven’t won just yet, Paladins.”

In a single sweeping movement Zarkon grabbed both of Keith’s swords pulling the Red Paladin closer, allowing him to release a powerful kick to Keith’s gut, knocking the wind clean out of him. Before Keith could retaliate Zarkon followed up with another blow to Keith’s torso, this time with his sharp knee, causing the Paladin to lay helplessly sprawled out on the deck like a star fish. Throwing the deactivated red bayard aside, Zarkon raised the Galra blade above his head, relishing the transformation of Keith’s blue-gray eyes shifting into a panicked, glowing yellow. The chorus of horrified yells and cursing in his com were all deaf to Keith’s ears as he watched the blade draw nearer. It felt like slow motion for one second, but for the next second there was a pained filled yell, followed by a ferocious roar vibrating the air. Zarkon had pierced the Galra blade clean through his armor, pinning him to the deck. 

Shiro couldn’t get his body to react fast enough when he saw the blade plunge down into Keith. From this distance he couldn’t tell where Zarkon had stabbed him, but he knew one thing, he was gonna kill that Galra bastard. Lance sat frozen in his lion. If you could see his knuckles through his black gloves they would be completely white from gripping the controls so tightly. Pidge had gasped into the com with both hands covering her mouth, Hunk’s expression rigid and Allura was completely speechless. The only sounds resonating through the coms were Keith’s painful grunts and gasps as he tried to grab onto the blade, only for Zarkon to press it down harder. 

Shiro: “Keith!… Zarkon let him go now!”

Keith looked over at Shiro weakly. He had never heard him so angry before, but his attention was suddenly ripped away when he felt the blade being slowly pulled out and dislodged from the metal deck below him, causing him to release a painfully slow grunt. Once it felt like the blade was clear from his torso he had no time to register any sort of relief when he felt a tight grip around his neck, Zarkon was lifting him into the air by only one arm. Shiro could only watch in horror as Keith was dangling 5 feet in the air. 

Zarkon: “Witness who is the truly superior Galra now. No halfbreed like you could ever have the slightest chance in defeating me.”

Keith’s choking sounds echoed through the coms in his helmet until Zarkon grabbed that too and began to crush it with his free hand. Several cracks appeared in his line of vision until a harsh crunch followed and the helmet fell away in three pieces, his glowing, yellow eyes exposed for his team to see. 

With his helmet broken below him he couldn’t hear what his teammates were saying, but secretly he was glad that was the case. His anxiety and shame were already getting the best of him before he felt his consciousness beginning to slip. 

Meanwhile the real conversation inside the coms picked up again.

Pidge: “What’s up with Keith’s eyes?” 

Coran: “Seems like he’s beginning to take on some Galra features.” 

Allura: “How did we not notice this before?! And how did Zarkon figure it out before us?!”

Hunk: “Keith probably did his best to keep it hidden from us… you know, considering how the Galra are sort of our sworn enemy.”

Allura: “… Shiro, did you know about this?”

Shiro: “… No, but we’ll talk about it later. We need to get Keith out of there.”

Lance: “Yeah who gives a shit about his ‘galra eyes’! Let’s blast that Zarkon bastard to hell!”

The Blue Lion purred in response to Lance’s outburst and lined herself up to aim. Zarkon seemed to glare right past Blue’s armor and straight at Lance as if he heard his bold statement and brought Keith closer so that he was only a couple inches away from his own face.

Zarkon: “Looks like you have truly earned their loyalty half-breed. But let’s see if they still feel that way once I’m done with you.” 

More pressure was applied to Keith’s neck until he promptly passed out. Zarkon shifted the Paladin’s position until he was securely carrying him in his arms. 

Shiro: “Zarkon! You’re not taking him anywhere.” The Black Paladin powered up his arm and cautiously began to walk forward.

Zarkon looked back at him smugly as Haggar began to stand again. 

Zarkon: “You cannot harm me without harming your teammate. And you up there in the Blue Lion, cannot shoot without hitting him. So all you can do is hope and pray that I don’t kill him myself.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! an update... sorry it took me a while~ Poor Keith... hopefully they save him soon ;)


End file.
